Consideration has been given in the past to providing golf practice nets for garage use. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,524 and 4,153,246. The '524 system illustrates a complex frame structure mounted on the inside of the door. It attaches to specially-constructed floor brackets and is designed for use from a player position outside the garage with the door open. As such, it is not suitable for use in inclement weather, particularly during winter in colder climes, at a time when a golfer may wish to "groove" his or her swing by periodic practice sessions and striking of practice balls for the "feel" of making ball contact. Not only is the '524 structure complex, it is also costly, consumes time to set up and take down, and is limited by its design solely for use with a one-piece door, as distinguished from a door consisting of four or five horizontal, articulated door panels. In contrast, our invention can be mounted on any kind of garage door, and, in the embodiment illustrated, can be used with the door open or closed, and is preferably designed for the latter.
The '246 patent, while considerably simpler and capable of being readied for practice and returned to the storage state without much bother, has other infirmities. The manner in which the net is mounted subjects it to potential damage in the event the garage door is accidentally raised or lowered while the net is in its use condition. The door in the '246 patent cannot be intentionally raised or lowered without first returning the net to its storage condition, for example, in the event a practice session is interrupted, or in the case of a double-width garage with a single wide door, a car is to be let in or out of the side opposite the practice side.